Que mañana haga Sol
by May-danna
Summary: Konohamaru es un niño que gusta del futboll, el cual lo involucrará en una metida de pata y conocera un rubio que estara dispuesto a enseñarle su deporte, esperando siempre que luego los días sean soleados.


Que mañana haga sol.-

Bajando de la camioneta de encargo a domicilio, aparece un chico de 18 años y cabellos rubios y ojos azules, cual se asemeja al cielo despejado; para entregar unas cajas de flores a la señora con quien hablaba.

-Hola. He traído seis cajas de flores para la oficina del director.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada, aquí tiene el recibo dattebayo.

¡¡Cuidado!!

Al tiempo que entregaba el recibo a la mujer, una pelota se le estrello en la cara, haciendo que girara la cabeza y la señora pusiera una cara de espanto, aún siendo informado por el grito.

Cerca de ahí llego un chico que jugaba junto a su equipo, donde se acerco a ver a quien había lastimado. Viendo al rubio repartidor, mirando a la nada y con la nariz sangrando.

-Etto… ¡¡Lo siento muchísimo!!

El rubio al recobrar la conciencia, vio al chico y le sonrió, era un niño de unos trece años, cabello castaño y piel blanca, muy mono.

-No te preocupes… ¿Eres delantero?

-Sí… pero… -con tristeza en su mirada -Aún no soy muy bueno con el manejo de la pelota. Y en el torneo de verano vamos a jugar contra los campeones…

El rubio al ver al chico triste, sonrió.

-Dame la pelota un momento.

-¿Eh?

El chico de cabello castaño sin entender lo que ocurría, solo hizo lo que le pidió.

El ojiazul al tener la pelota en su poder, demostró su gran control y habilidad sobre está, el cual emociono al menor.

-¡Guau!

-¿Mola, eh? -Sonrió presumido. -Después de todo hablas con Uzumaki Naruto, el as que fue a las nacionales en el instituto.

-¿¡Eh!! -

El pequeño cogió la muñeca de Naruto y demostró su admiración hacia él.

-¡¡Nii-san ¿me enseñarías a jugar?!

-Bueno… ¿Qué debería hacer wakattebayo? -Se hizo el desentendido hacia el castaño.

-¡Por favor, haré lo que sea!

-Vale -Revolviéndole los cabellos. -Pero… te ayudare por cinco tazones de ramen dattebayo.

-¡Vale!-Dijo alegre el chico, mostrando una linda sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te llamas enano?

-¡Konohamaru!-Haciendo una reverencia -¡Por favor, cuida bien de mi!

-Si…¡¡Tú confía en mi dattebayo!!

Al otro día fue el primer encuentro, donde el lugar de encuentro sería en una plaza cerca de la casa de Konohamaru. El menor esperaba al rubio que apareció a los pocos minutos de la tarde.

-¡Ohayo!-Saludo

-¡Naruto-niisan!

-¿Llego tarde? -Preguntó dudoso al verlo tan temprano ahí.

-¡No, que va!

-Pues entonces, empecemos ya. -Dijo, tomando la pelota y haciéndola rebotar en el aire con la pierna. -Intenta quitarme la pelota. Si puedes, te invito un tazón de ramen. -Sonrió al último.

El castaño intentaba por todos los medios quitarle la pelota a Naruto, pero era demasiado difícil y cuando creía poder obtener la pelota, solo resultaba ser una falsa ilusión.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? -Hablaba Naruto. -No dejes de mirar la pelota dattebayo. ¡A este paso, nunca la tocarás!

En ello Konohamaru hace una entrada, pero aún así no logro obtener la pelota.

-¡Buena entrada! -Se agacho y dio palmadas en la cabeza del castaño como ánimo, que se encontraba sentado en el piso. -¡Eso ha estado cerca, Konohamaru!

-Creo que por hoy ya es suficiente.

-Ah.

Ambos chicos giraron la cabeza para poder saber quien era la tercera voz, que provenía de una chica que se acercaba a ellos y que al parecer conocía al menor. Algo alta, ojos verdes y cabello rosa, la cual sonreía a ambos.

-¡Konohamaru ya es hora de comer!

-¡One-chan!

-Ahh… así que tu has estado haciendo compañía a mi hermanito… muchas gracias. -Se acerco a Naruto la chica.

-No es nada. -Rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Eh! ¿Porqué no vienes a cenar a nuestra casa? -Exclamó emocionado el menor, que se engancho al brazo de Naruto y este respondió, sonriendo.

-¿Eh?… pero.

-No será nada espectacular, pero ven por favor -Pidió la pelirosa.

-Esto… Entonces vale , si tú lo dices…

Ya en el hogar de Konohamaru, Naruto era atendido por una pequeña de coleta rubia.

-¡¡Abre la boca Naruto-niisan!! -Acercándole un poco de arroz con los palillos, mientras se sentaba en el regazo del rubio.

-Vale…ahh… -Exclamó divertido Naruto abriendo la boca.

-¡Ino-chan!-Dijo molesto-.¡Sal de encima de él!

-Lo siento, he acabado cuidando de ellos. -Dijo la chica, al ver como los dos menores estaban encima de Naruto.

-Sin problemas. Me gustan los niños dattebayo. -Sonrió.

- ¡¡Fuera!!

-¡No quiero!

Al poco tiempo, Naruto y la hermana de Konohamaru se encontraban conversando, lo cual incomodo mucho al castaño, ya que parecían llevarse muy bien… demasiado, para su gusto.

-Vas a la Universidad de Tokio, guau…

-No es tan impresionante. Sólo tuve suerte. -Dijo con un deje de humildad la chica.

-"De alguna manera… me cabrea"-Mirando a ambos mayores con seriedad

….

-¡Konohamaru!¡Konahamaru!-Llama insistente Naruto, al ver que el chico no le responde, al encontrarse en entrenamiento.

-Hn.

-Llevo rato llamándote. ¿Qué pasa? -No recibe respuesta-. ¿Porqué estas enfurruñado?-tocándole las mejillas sin dejar de sonreír socarronamente.

-¡¡Vale ya!!-Grito asustando a Naruto, al ser un ataque repentino.

-Oh.

-¡¡Siempre me tratas como un niño!! -Se giro, para después correr -¡¡Me convertiré en mejor jugador que tú enseguida!!

-¡¡Idiota, ten cuidado!! -Chillo el rubio al ver que Konohamaru al correr, pisa mal.

-¡Ahh! -Cae al suelo, con un dolor desagradable en el tobillo.

-¿Konohamaru?

-¿Qué piensas que haces? ¡Bájame! -Chillo al verse en los brazos de Naruto y este no hacía caso a lo que le pedía, produciendo que sus mejillas se volvieran de color carmín.

-Cállate. Cierra la boca y compórtate.

Ante estas palabras, Konohamaru dejo de reclamar y se dejo llevar por el rubio, el cual lo llevo a su casa, instalándose en la pieza para vendarle el tobillo.

-Y ya está. "Bueno, solo es una pequeña torcedura" No olvides que pronto tienes un torneo de verano dattebayo.

-Lo siento.

-Jaja… no te preocupes -Le acaricio la cabeza. -¿Qué te preocupa Konohamaru?

El menor se sonrojo ante la pregunta y desvió la mirada hacia bajo.

-Me…

-¿Eh?

-Me cabrea… cuando te…cuando te llevas tan bien con mi hermana Sakura e Ino. -Abrazándose a si mismo con las piernas hacia el pecho-. Es que… ¡¡lo odio!!

-Jeje… -se acerco Naruto- .Te has enamorado de mi, ¿Konohamaru wakattebayo?

-Yo… yo… -Su sonrojo se acrecentó y sus palabras no salían de su boca, para después salir corriendo de nuevo-.¡Me voy…!

-¡Espe-!

Un golpe fuerse te escucho y Konohamaru al abrir los ojos se encontró entre la puerta cerrada por Naruto y esté que ocultaba sus ojos por el flequillo. El golpe que se había escuchado fue la mano del rubio al cerrarle la puerta con fuerza.

-Espera un momento… Konohamaru. ¿Te gusto? -Preguntó seriamente, sin mirarlo todavía a la cara.

El silencio se produjo y el cuerpo del menor se tenso por la pregunta, pero asintió con la cabeza para responder.

-Entonces… -Giro el cuerpo del castaño y lo enfoco hacia su frente, para que lo viera a la cara y darle un pequeño beso en los labios-. ¿Te parece bien que te haga estas cosas?

Konohamaru se sonrojo y asintió de nuevo.

-Ahh…¡Que monada! -Exclamo, abrazándolo hacia su pecho, Naruto.

-¿Y tú… Naruto-niichan? -Ahora preguntó él, hundido en el pecho del rubio.

-¿Yo…? -Deshizo el abrazo y lo miro a la cara, hasta quedar muy cerca-. Desde la primera vez que te vi., pensé que eras muy mono. -Lo beso, pero diferente al primero, haciendo que abriera su boca para poder recorrer su interior y abrazándolo por la cintura por un breve tiempo, hasta que de un momento a otro, empujar a Konohamaru con cuidado al piso, junto a él. -Konoha…maru -Pronunció excitado, lamiendo el cuello del menor.

-Hnn…-Gimió.

-¿Te… gusta? -Pregunto, sintiendo los sobresaltos y sonrojos del menor, que se quejaba quedito, al tiempo que subía la camisa y le lamía los pequeños botones de carne.

-Nii… ¡Nii-chan…no!

Se asusto al ver que Naruto estaba al poco quitándole los pantalones, el cual al tener la pequeña hombría a su disposición, semi-erecta, lamió con gusto.

-No es que me vayan mucho los niños… pero bueno… "Creo"

-Ahh…nnm…nnn -Intentaba contenerse Konohamaru mordiéndose el labio inferior. -Algo… algo esta saliendo… -murmuro, sin darse cuenta que empujaba con sus manos la cabeza rubia en su hombría-¡Ahhh…Ahhh! -retorciéndose en el piso.

-Vamos… saca todo. -Dijo, dándole confianza al menor.

Al poco el chico se vino y con el semen que quedo fluyendo un poco en loslabios delrubio y por la entrepierna hasta atrás, Naruto lo utilizo como lubricante y de a poco empezó a introducir un dedo y luego dos en Konohamaru.

-Ahhh…¡oh!-Se quejo, aún más sonrojado que antes.

-Es un poco estrecho…

-Nnn…

Al ver el rubio que Konohamaru no lograba acostumbrarse, se sentó él en forma india y luego al chico en su regaso, pero sin penetrarlo, sino que sacando su miembro ya erecto y que esté lo tomara para que lo masturbara al mismo tiempo que él movía sus dedos simulando una penetración con su miembro.

-Konohamaru… cojéemelo.

-Naruto-niisam… ¿no vas a hacerlo?-Suspirando y viendo el pene del mayor a un lado de él.

-No, hoy no -Respondió, sintiendo como el menor tomaba su erecto amigo. -Si ganas el partido…Lo haremos como pago por el entrenamiento adicional. -sin dejar de penetrarlo con los dedos, sacando dulces gemidos del menor -Iré a animarte.-Besándole la mejilla

-Vale…nnhh ah… -Dijo al tiempo que llegaba a su segundo orgasmo.

…

El partido ya iba por el final, encontrándose empatados ambos equipos, 1-1 era el tablero.

-Ahora vamos empatados.

-"Solo nos queda tres minutos…no nos conviene ir a la prórroga, sólo necesitamos un punto más" -Pensaba Konohamaru, que recuperaba aire.

Flash Back

-Toma, cógelo. El partido es mañana, ¿no? -Naruto le pasaba un monito blanco-colgante, luego del entrenamiento.

-¿Un teru-teru bouzou?

-¡¡Qué mañana haga buen sol!! -Exclamo Naruto mirando el cielo.

-¿Eh? El pronostico del tiempo dice que hay un 100 de posibilidades de que mañana haya sol.

-¡No es eso!¡Esto es un hechizo!-Corrigió Naruto. -"Que mañana no caigan lagrimas de lluvia de Konohamaru" -Pensó, con las manos en forma de rezo.

-"Que mañana haga sol"

Fin del Flash Back

-¡Paradle! -Gritaba al equipo ante los jugadores del contrario, Konohamaru.

"Mañana iré a animarte, así que no desistas hasta el final, Konohamaru…

El castaño lleva la pelota cerca de la portería y lanza la pelota al verse libre.

…no pierdas"

¡¡Gol!!

Todos los del equipo disfrutan la victoria, saludándose entre si, Naruto entra con un ramo de girasoles donde debía estar el castaño y lo espera cerca de la salida, para después ver a Konohamaru que lo interfecta y va hacia él corriendo, estrechándolo en un tierno abrazo.

-Te he visto ahí afuera héroe.

-Parece que ha funcionado.

-Aquel hechizo. -Abrazándolo con fuerza

-¡Si!

"Seguro que a partir de ahora hará sol, mañana y pasado mañana"

Owari.


End file.
